Su Sonrisa
by Nephra
Summary: Un fic Robert&Jhonny.. supongo que no hay mucho que decir x.x Dedicado a Mikael Mudou xP


Ohhhh! Un fic Robert&Jhonny, por fin! ^^ el otro día se me vino la inspiración, y sha que, lo escribí, está dedicado a Mikael Mudou (ehm, creo q lo escribí mal xP) porque me he reído mucho con sus fics y.. y porque es un escritor genial n_~ Ehhhh, no les aseguro que sea muy bueno ñ_ñ ... es de hecho un poco corto -.-  
  
---------------------------  
  
SU SONRISSA (con doble 's' para que se vea bonito)  
  
"Nunca tienes palabras para mí.. sólo... sarcasmos, ¿cuál es tú problema? Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años(*), y sigues siendo el mismo sujeto pedante de siempre. Nunca cambiarás.. creo que eso ya debería tenerlo muy claro... nunca cambiarás"  
  
-¿Piensas mover? -pregunta el pelirrojo, sentado en frente de él, mirándolo.  
  
-Espera -responde con suavidad- ahora muevo.  
  
"Hum, veamos, ¿cuál es la mejor manera de dejarte en ridículo por millonésima vez? Ah, ya sé.. que tonto eres Jhonny"  
  
El más alto de los dos movió una de las figuras que estaban sobre el tablero.  
  
-Jake Mate.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¡Volvamos a jugar! ¡No es posible que me vaya de aquí sin haberte vencido por lo menos una vez!  
  
-Hm, eso es lo que siempre pasa.  
  
-Cállate, vamos, juguemos otra vez, toma a tu peón -le extiende su brazo. Robert recibe el objeto, junto con una imperceptible caricia por parte de la piel de su acompañante. ¿Qué rayos?! El gran Robert no necesitaba más que eso para sonrojarse, como se odiaba por eso.  
  
-En realidad... -comienza a decir.  
  
-'No quiero jugar, estoy fastidiado de vencerte tantas veces, deberías de resignarte y sentirte humillado ante mí', si, eso ya me lo sé, ahora vamos a jugar.  
  
Un golpeteo en la puerta distrajo la atención de ambos. Un hombre de traje negro entró con expresión fastidiada.  
  
-Joven Robert, tiene visitas.  
  
-¿Alguien importante?  
  
-Se trata de los jóvenes Oliver y Enrique, señor.  
  
-Bien, déjalos pasar.  
  
El hombre salió. Jhonny se levantó enfadado, sabiendo que ahora definitivamente ya no podría volver a jugar con el ruso, porque tenía que atender la visita de sus 'lindas' amiguitas.  
  
-Que fastidio -protestó. Robert no respondió.  
  
La visita de ambos jóvenes no se prolongó demasiado. Después de la cena, el italiano y el francés salieron del castillo para volar de nuevo hacia la mansión en París del peli-verde.  
  
-Te apuesto a que van a ocupar gran parte de la noche en una actividad que no es exactamente dormir.  
  
-Probablemente, ¿cuál es el problema?  
  
-¿El problema? Mmm, bueno, creo que ninguno, excepto que ambos son hombres, es un pecado mortal, ¿lo sabías?  
  
-Creí que no creías en Dios.  
  
-No, pero si creo que dos hombres juntos en una cama definitivamente está mal.  
  
-Lo que digas.  
  
Un suave golpeteo sobre el cristal de la ventana, informó a ambos jóvenes sobre el comienzo sutil de una tormenta. Jhonny miró hacia el reloj de péndulo que colgaba en el fondo del cuarto, y luego se levantó, dispuesto a exigir que llamaran a su auto para poder irse.  
  
-¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche?  
  
-No te ofendas, pero tu compañía no es exactamente la cosa que más disfruto, ¡Gustave! -terminó llamando al empleado de Robert.  
  
"Sí, eso ya lo sé."  
  
***  
  
Robert caminó detrás de Jhonny hasta la puerta del castillo, sin que ni uno ni otro hablasen. El ruso sabía muy bien que hablarle a Jhonny sobre lo que él sentía, era como tirarse voluntariamente a un hoyo lleno de enormes cobras furiosas.. sólo un loco pensaría en ello. Estaba claro que tenía que conformarse con ser sólo un amigo, nada más.  
  
-Creo que mejor esperaré afuera -dijo Jhonny finalmente, después de un algo incómodo silencio, y sin dar tiempo siquiera a Robert de reaccionar, salió, cerrando las enormes puertas tras de sí.  
  
-Maldito seas, Jhonny -se oyó decir a sí mismo Robert, mientras salía detrás del pelirrojo. Bueno, no iba a dejar que guiado por su estupidez Jhonny se muriera afuera con ese tiempo, ¿o sí?  
  
Afuera, la lluvia ya había arreciado bastante y había mucho viento. Jhonny no pareció notar la repentina aparición del ruso detrás de él. Se abrazaba a sí mismo intentando mantenerse caliente, y apoyaba sus pies con fuerza para no caer. El abrigo que llevaba tan sólo ayudaba al viento a arrastrarlo hacia un lado, en lugar de resguardarlo del frío.  
  
"Tienes frío tonto, si serás"  
  
Robert caminó hacia el escocés (es escocés, verdad?), que seguía sin saber que él estaba allí. Jhonny se veía vulnerable, azotado por las fuertes ráfagas, e intentando hacer como que no le afectaba demasiado, a pesar de que nadie lo estaba mirando, pero bueno, él era así. A pesar de ello, Jhonny no podía dejar de temblar, y vaya que estaba temblando. A Robert casi le parecía lindo.. ¿¡Casi?! ¡Que rayos! Para Robert Jhonny era lindo incluso cuando le estaba insultando por haberle puesto demasiado picante a su comida. Se quedó detrás de él. Aún con el fuerte ruido que hacía el viento, Robert podía oír los balbuceos que salían de los helados labios de Jhonny. Dio un paso más, intentando entender lo que decía.  
  
-Que inteligente eres, Jhonny -lo oyó reprendiéndose a sí mismo-, seguro, "creo que mejor esperaré afuera", ¿Qué eres idiota o qué?! ¡Estaba lloviendo! Ahora Robert debe estar adentro, calientito y bebiendo vino francés, y tú acá como un completo ridículo congelándote, ¡qué brillante!  
  
A Robert le causó gracia escuchar el auto-regaño de Jhonny, mientras lo observaba... simplemente no podía dejar que se muriera de frío así, ¿verdad? Es decir, por algo había salido detrás de él a pesar de la lluvia.  
  
"¡Yo tomando vino francés! Si supieras que igual estoy congelándome por ti, ja, lo bueno es que no niegas tu naturaleza idiota, Jhonny.. hm..."  
  
Una ráfaga de viento le arrebató al pelirrojo la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza. Estiró una mano, intentando alcanzarla, pero el viento se la llevó (lo que el viento se llevó o.o ... xD). "¡Genial!" oyó lamentarse al chico. Bajó un poco más su cabeza, mientras su cabello se movía al antojo del fuerte aire.  
  
"Jhonny... si supieras que.. si sólo lo notaras.. no, ¡tu notarlo! Ja-ja, eso sí es divertido"  
  
La expresión de Robert se ensombreció; aunque en medio de esa lluvia, nadie lo habría notado. Siguió observando a Jhonny por unos minutos..¿Por qué diablos si tenía frío no se arrimaba hacia el castillo? Sabía que Jhonny era demasiado testarudo y orgulloso para volver a entrar, pero, ¿quedarse allí en medio parado sin nada que lo protegiera, recibiendo de lleno el viento y la lluvia? Tenía en cuenta que su Jhonny era más inteligente. Se le acercó un poco más... realmente estaba temblando... tenía que.. Diablos, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!  
  
Jhonny sintió una suave caricia detrás de su cuello. Luego, una mano se posó sobre su hombro; un cuerpo se acercó al suyo del lado que el viento le golpeaba.. era tan cálido.. sintió que lo abrazaba con más fuerza.. aliviándolo... sintiéndose muy, muy bien... No, un momento.. miró hacia su izquierda.  
  
-¡Robert! -gritó enfadado el pelirrojo, separándose bruscamente de él- ¿¡Qué mierda creías que estabas haciendo?!  
  
Robert se estremeció, y calló unos segundos antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir. Veamos, genio, ¿excusa?  
  
-¿No-no tenías frío?  
  
-¡Si necesitara que me abracen para mantenerme caliente, créeme que preferiría congelarme!  
  
-Si, sí, lo siento.. no era mi intención, sólo..  
  
-¿Por qué me abrazaste? -preguntó interrumpiéndolo, pero su voz se escuchaba claramente más calmada.  
  
-Porque.. porque estabas temblando y...  
  
-Bien -lo interrumpió de nuevo- Está bien, de todas formas si me estaba muriendo de frío, creo que mejor entramos, talvez de hecho, tenga que quedarme.  
  
Robert se sorprendió. Muchas veces había invitado a Jhonny a quedarse, y sólo había accedido cuando él de algún modo lo había obligado.. pero esta vez había algo muy diferente.  
  
-Entonces, ¿entramos o aún así voy a seguirme congelando? -preguntó Jhonny, pero Robert notó que estaba sonriendo, y no era su misma sonrisa burlona de siempre.  
  
-Entremos -respondió, mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba pasar. Definitivamente Jhonny era lindo, demasiado lindo.  
  
Cuando entraron, Gustave estaba allí parado. Los miró con algo de impaciencia, es que, esos chicos no tenían consideración, ¡Nunca!  
  
-Joven Robert, acaba de recibir una llamada del señor McGregor (así se apellidaba? xP). Dijo que no podrían venir por el pequeño Jhonny, y por favor le permitiera quedarse, mañana a primera hora vendrán por él.  
  
-Sí, bien -respondió con simplicidad, e indicó a Jhonny que lo siguiera. ¡Es que nunca tenían consideración!  
  
-Demonios, me eché la sal -comentó Jhonny mientras subían las escaleras hacia la habitación de Robert.  
  
-Sí, pequeño Jhonny -le respondió juguetonamente el ruso.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué dijiste?!!  
  
Llegaron a la habitación de Robert. Unas puertas igual de grandes que las de la entrada antecedían al enorme cuarto en el que el ruso dormía. Entraron. Al fondo de la pieza había una cama de unos cuantos metros de largo, sólo como media cancha de fútbol. El piso estaba alfombrado en color verde, y una enorme pantalla cubría casi toda la pared debajo de la cual estaba la entrada. Había unos muebles a un lado, con una mesita, junto a un mini-bar muy bien proveído, y del otro lado una repisa llena de beyblades y trofeos. (Lo demás imagínenlo ustedes porque ya me cansé de describir xP). Jhonny había estado en ese cuarto antes, nada le sorprendía, sólo tenía una pequeña preocupación, tomando en cuenta que sólo había una cama.. (como si no fuera suficiente la cama de Robert para dos personas ¬¬)  
  
-¿Dónde voy a dormir?  
  
Robert lo miró confundido.  
  
-Pensaba que.. oh...  
  
Recordó las palabras de Jhonny: "creo que dos hombres juntos en una cama definitivamente está mal". Pero talvez Jhonny sólo lo había dicho, talvez no era lo que realmente pensaba.. sí, seguramente...  
  
-¿Quieres que duerma contigo? -inquirió con voz fuerte, sacándolo de sus meditaciones.  
  
-Oh, bueno, supuse que... no te molestaría.  
  
-Está bien, pero te advierto que soy muy inquieto, y si te golpeo no es mi culpa (muy inquieto?? ¬u¬)  
  
Jhonny de nuevo sonrió. Aquella hermosa sonrisa....  
  
-Jm, ¿sabes Robert? Puedes ser un idiota fastidioso y amargado, pero creo que a veces eres.. uhm, ¿cómo lo diría la francesita?.. "lindo"  
  
-Claro, Jhonny, ¿sabes? Me gustaría...  
  
-Ya es un poco tarde, ¿vamos a dormir?  
  
-... Sí, por supuesto.  
  
  
  
Robert miró a Jhonny deshacerse de su abrigo. Estaba empapado. Ahora que lo notaba, él también estaba todo mojado.  
  
-¿Sabes? Creo que mejor te prestaré algo.  
  
-Creí que nunca lo ibas a decir, para estas alturas ya debo tener neumonía.  
  
-Cállate.  
  
Robert fue a su guardarropa. Se trataba de unas puertas grandes, detrás de las cuales había un clóset bastante ancho, en el que se extendían unas interminables filas de ropa. Tomó lo primero con lo que se topó, y ya con dos mudas de ropa, lo volvió a cerrar.  
  
-Bien, ponte esto -indicó, entregándole la ropa que se pondría. Jhonny, olvidando que no le gustaba que nadie más lo viera cambiándose, hizo a un lado sus prendas húmedas, y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón de Robert.  
  
Robert sólo miraba.. su tórax desnudo..  
  
Nunca lo había visto sintiéndose de ese modo.. deseaba, talvez, tocarlo? sí, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, rozar su exquisita piel.. también besarlo, cada centímetro suyo, sus ardientes labios, sentir su calor, su piel sudando, escuchar sus latidos, y sentirlos como si fueran suyos; en esos momentos Robert deseaba hacer suyo a Jhonny, y si no fuese ahora, ¿entonces cuándo? No podía hacerse el cobarde. Después de todo, Jhonny le había dicho que era lindo, seguramente era la única persona del Universo que había escuchado alguna vez a Jhonny decir algo así. Y eso era porque Jhonny era suyo, sólo suyo... No había tiempo para las palabras, no eran para nada necesarias.. Robert podía expresarse muy bien sin la necesidad de hablar. Simplemente tenía que hacer a Jhonny lo que en ese momento más anhelaba, ¿Qué más importaba?  
  
El escocés percibió la mirada insistente de Robert, se sintió incómodo.. lo miró acercarse, con pasos ligeros, con la mirada aún clavada en él; sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmesí, mientras intentaba pensar en cómo detener aquello.. cómo parar a lo que tanto temía..  
  
Robert tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Jhonny. El pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido, quizás asustado, ¿qué mas daba? El ruso lo deseaba y no iba a dejar que se le escapase, no esta vez... posó sus labios sobre los de Jhonny, un sentimiento infinito y maravilloso que no podría explicar se apoderó de él, y el deseo impulsivo de tener a Jhonny, poseerlo, y que fuera sólo suyo por siempre... deslizó sus manos por las caderas del pelirrojo, lo besó con más fuerza. Pero no había ninguna respuesta.. Jhonny no se oponía, pero tampoco le correspondía. Robert intentó meter su lengua en la boca del escocés, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que él no estaba muy de acuerdo.  
  
Jhonny se sentía aprisionado; por un lado, una extraña sensación de querer corresponder a Robert. Por el otro, el hecho de que ambos eran hombres... ¡Demonios! ¡Jhonny no era gay!  
  
Cansado de la ausencia de Jhonny en su juego de lenguas, Robert se separó de él. El sabor delicioso de los labios de Jhonny aún permanecía en los suyos. Pero cuando miró a los ojos del chico, recibió una mirada de miedo en respuesta... ¿Jhonny asustado? ¡Pero de qué, por Dios!  
  
-Jhonny?  
  
-¿Qué hiciste?  
  
Robert calló unos momentos antes de responder.. ¿qué acaso no estaba suficientemente claro lo que había hecho?  
  
-Te besé, ¿qué hay con eso?  
  
-¿Qué?! Pues que yo, Robert.. ¡Yo no soy gay!  
  
Eso había sido muy duro. ¿Gay? No, claro que no, lo que sucedía era que Robert amaba a Jhonny.. ¿Y QUÉ?! Pero Jhonny lo hacía sonar como si fuese una especie de condición indeseable, que te hacía parecer ante los demás una persona desagradable e inverosímil.  
  
-Robert, yo no.. no soy, em, 'eso', tú talvez pero.. definitivamente no deseo tener una relación con.. con otro hombre.  
  
'Eso'... Robert no era más que 'eso'.. simplemente no había sido lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta de que Jhonny no podía ser cómo él, no.. pero, el escocés había aceptado dormir con él, ¡en la misma cama! Además, aquella sonrisa... Robert no entendía como, pero sabía que esa sonrisa había significado mucho más de lo que el pelirrojo quería aparentar.. mucho... Robert bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos, deseando despertar de pronto, y descubrir que todo había sido un mal sueño.  
  
-Robert, lo siento...  
  
La voz de Jhonny lo hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos, y comprender que eso era la realidad, su realidad.  
  
-No tienes porque hacerlo -dijo por fin-. Escucha, si quieres puedes irte a otra habitación, le diré a Gustave que...  
  
-No, escucha.  
  
Robert dejó de hablar. Su mirada seguía clavada en sus pies, y aún conservaba la camisa húmeda. Permaneció en silencio, esperando a que Jhonny hablara. Pero no lo hizo.  
  
Jhonny no podría describir las interminables emociones que se arremolinaron dentro de él en ese momento. Era tan extraño, él no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Sentir que se preocupaba por alguien y.. y que sentía algo más. Jhonny no querría admitirlo, pero sabía muy bien que lo que sentía por Robert era más que simple amistad. Y, bueno, eso no era noticia nueva. A pesar de que Jhonny había querido ignorar sus sentimientos para poder olvidarlos, cada minuto que pasaba con Robert era lo más preciado que tenía... no podía cambiar eso, talvez sólo era cuestión de aceptarlo.. pero ahora tenía que decirle algo a Robert, y no podía... preferiría que él le mirara. Vaya, nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero le dolía.. le dolía mucho ver a Robert así.  
  
"Jhonny... ¿asustado de qué?"  
  
  
  
Robert por fin levantó la mirada. Se encontró con la sonrisa de Jhonny... su sonrisa, que en ese momento le dijo tantas cosas....  
  
___________________________________________  
  
^x^  
  
Shapi, akí se acaba. Si, sé lo que dirán ( ¡Dios mío, maldita! ¡¿Cómo pudiste terminar así!? ( jeje, pero ni modo, talvez luego escriba otro fic de estos dos.. con lemon xP pero por ahora esu es tudu. Espero que le haya gustado Mi Señor Mikael x)  
  
Bye ^^  
  
(*) = No, en realidad no sé cuando se conocieron ¬¬u 


End file.
